One-Shots (Mature Content)
by Mina Lisly
Summary: Just Oneshots that are rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Just to let you know

**My dear little broccolis ㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **㈏4 So here I was thinking, and I've decided to separate the Mature one-shots to the non mature ones. Sorry for those who will have to read twice the one shots, but don't worry, there will be originals as well coming up.**

 **㈏4 In this book, you will have one shots that will be rated mature due to lemons or violent content. If you think you can't handle it, go check the non mature one shots that are in another book.**

 **㈏4 Those one shots will mostly be Clace, but there might be some that won't be Clace (I will warn you ahead, don't worry.)**

 **㈏4 I will try to update once to twice a month, but I can't give you a precise date.**

 **㈏4 And just so you know, I will never impose a certain number of comments for a new chapter, but a little review never hurts. Honestly, I write for myself, I won't lie, but I update for you guys, and it is always good to have feedbacks on what you read. I know I don't read much here, but I always do leave feedbacks when I do. So please, be nice and do the same ? Even if it is a small review**

 **Love, Mina ㈏4㈏4㈏4**


	2. After Work (4,9K)

**My dear little broccolis ㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **㈏4 So Enjoy this first one shot. Like I said, there will be lemons, so read at your own risk. You know me by now. Enjoy!**

‼️ **PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV**

There's always been this something weird between Jace and I. This little teasing game that we both played at work. It never really got further than that, a little teasing game; but little by little, it created that sort of sexual tension between us. At least, that's what I think it is. I mean, Jace is _really_ hot, and when he teases me with his sexual body and his sexual voice, I can't say that I'm staying indifferent. Outside I'm pretending that I'm _so_ not fazed, but how many times did I wet my lingerie over him? Too many to count.

And now, I am in his car, on the way to my place because stupid me got a flat and that it's raining cats and dogs. And let me tell you, the atmosphere is very thick in Jace's car. If I would listen to my urges, I'd make him stop right now and jump his bones 'til tomorrow. Really hard, and really long. I'd let my skin collide with his and grate my teeth on his ear. I'd take his hard member between in my hand and play with him as if I were a geek and he were a joystick. I'd do so many things. Things so dirty that a prostitute would be ashamed of me.

I discreetly cross my legs, trying to ignore the tingling between my legs that having such thoughts with Jace next to me bring to me; and I decide to look through the window so I can think of something else. Something else than Jace's lips and body. Which is very difficult since he's literally inches away from me.

For ten other minutes, I don't do anything, singing in my head the Australian anthem so I can focus on something less exciting than the sex God next to me, when Jace suddenly curses under his breath, forcing me to turn so I can look at him. Geez, it should be punishable by death to be this fuckable!

"What's wrong?" I ask him, and his car answers for him by coughing and slowly stopping. He punches the wheel, and explains to me:

"I forgot to put fuel this morning. I should have done so days ago, but I kept on procrastinating."

I bite my lips, doing my best to repress the words that want to escape my mouth, but I miserably fail and tell him: "I live two minutes from here. You want to crash for the night? I have a comfy couch."

Jace longly looks at me, internally debating if he should follow crazy me at my place, or if he should just wait for the breakdown truck. But just as I'm silently thanking his good sense of refusing my crazy proposal, he nods and turns off the engine.

What a stupid move I just made! I won't be able to sleep knowing that he's sleeping next room. _Really_ , Clary?! Stupid, stupid, _stupid_! But I don't say anything, and just confidently smile at him before opening the passenger door, and rushing outside. I mean, it's still the freaking flood outside! Jace shortly follows me, and we both run toward my building, doing our best to outrun the rain, but still ending up wet. Just the wrong kind of wet.

Once in my building, we stop, trying to catch our breath, and I can feel Jace's gaze on me, making my insides squeeze tight, and a warmth spread through my whole body. That son of a bitch, I'm sure he's doing that on purpose. I'm not stupid, I know that my blouse is white and that my bra is black. But I didn't plan the weather, he could pretend he didn't see anything and look away. Stupid Jace.

Still, I don't let any of my embarrassment show on my face, and I lead him to my apartment, my head high with dignity. As I turn the key in the keyhole, I can still feel his golden eyes burning me from behind, but I can also hear that his respiration is a little heavier than usual. Haha, the poor guy doesn't handle running like Usain Bolt, apparently. Poor clueless little muffin, he'd definitely die if I had my way with him. I'd jump his bones until he'd reach the heart attack.

I exhale a little, to clear my head from all my dirty thoughts, and I let Jace enter my humble flat, doing my best to picture him less hot than he is. Like without teeth, with greasy hair, all dirty ... why is it so hard to ugly someone that hot? Argh, I really shouldn't have proposed that stupid idea.

"Dips on the shower," I say, knowing that my shower will be colder than the Arctic sea. Jace smirks at me, and I already know what he's about to say. And he doesn't surprise me as he playfully utters:

"Want me to wash your back?"

"Don't worry, I'm flexible enough to rub my own back. Wanna see?" I tease back, and he takes a step closer to me. _Wow_! That never happened! Usually Jace shoots back, he doesn't act. _We_ don't act. Or I'd already have fucked him like the horny girl I am!

"If I have to test your flexibility, it won't be to see how you wash yourself ..." He trails, and I repress the shiver that those words start in me. He's playing a game _way_ more dangerous than the one we play at work. He doesn't have the security of 'professionalism' in my flat. And I'm very horny. _Very very_ horny!

"So you say. But we both know that in the end, I'll have to practice my flexibility alone, under the water, with my shower-head " I retort, walking toward my bathroom, and Jace intercepts me on my way.

His hand is around my arm and his eyes planted in mines, and I can't help but swallow. If only I could just kiss his so tempting lips. Geez, I'd finally get some pressure off. And my panties would stop being ruined by way too much excitement for nothing.

I wait for him to say something, or let me go, but he doesn't do anything. He just keeps on staring at me, his eyes flying from my eyes to my lips at a lightening speed, and then he finally utters in a low whisper:

"Is it me, or you're trying to run away and hide in your bathtub?"

"Run away from what? _You_? I ain't afraid of you, Jace," I tell him. If anything, I'm afraid _for_ him. Because the things I'd like to do to his body ... I'm sure it's punishable by death in some countries.

"Then why are you still dressed when it's obvious that I'd enjoy very much testing your _flexibility_?" He asks, and I raise my eyebrows at him. _Obvious_? How did he make it obvious that he'd like to fuck me? It's not because he teases that it means that he wants me. It just means that he likes to fuck with my mind. That stupid motherfucker.

"Well, you're the one not doing anything right now," I tell him, washing my hands away of making any first move. If he's not fucking with my mind, he'll have to make that damn first move. "I'm here, inches away from you, and you still didn't try to remove any of my clothes."

Yeah, how are you going to back away from this, mister smartass?

Jace raises an eyebrow at me before smirking with that damn smirk that makes me squirm inside every time I see it; and then he leans so our lips are almost touching to whisper: " ou're right. I should have stripped you from the moment we crossed your doorframe."

And then, he presses his lips on mines, making me back away to the nearest wall behind me. God, this is _really_ happening, Jace fucking Wayland, in my apartment, on his very way to fuck me! Wishes do come true. Yay!

With urgency, I bring his face even closer, uttering another moan against his mouth as he rips my blouse open. Our tongues are both battling, fighting for the dominance of the other, and I can feel Jace's desire against my thigh. And he's fucking turned on! How many times did I picture myself playing with toy?

With all the force I can muster, I push Jace off of me, making him stumble a little backward, and I make him fall on the couch, earning a smile of lust and anticipation from him. Slowly, I straddle him, unbuttoning his shirt as he slightly sits up and kisses my neck. His hand tightly knots in my hair, and I moan as he locks the skin of my collarbone between his teeth.

"I bet that you like it rough and dirty," He whispers in my ear as I busy myself with his belt, and I make him lie back on the sofa, smirking at him as I say:

"You have no fucking idea."

Then I take him in my hand, rejoiced by his length and his size, and I start to stroke him all the while kissing my way down his chest. I can feel him shiver under my touch, thrusting his hips upward when my mouth is at the level of his humongous phallus, and so I decide to tease him a little more.

I actually love teasing boys just before giving them a blowjob. I love to get them desperate for me to take them in my mouth, and make them practically squirm under my touch. It's just so empowering. I really love it. And the way Jace tangles his fingers in my hair so he can try to keep some control over himself ...

When I finally take him in my mouth, Jace lets a loud moan escape his mouth, making me smile of satisfaction, and I bob my head up and down, taking him as deeply as I can, only encouraged by the way Jace's breathing becomes more and more erratic and irregular. I bring my hand up to play with his testicles as I keep on deep throating him, feeling him more and more eager.

But suddenly, Jace yanks me up, and flips me so I am the one laying on the sofa. In one expert move, he removes my bra as he wind up my skirt so he can play with my clit while kissing me passionately. I try to keep up with him, but this time, he's definitely the one dominating my mouth. Not that I really mind.

When he pushes my panty aside to plunge a finger in me, I yelp, arching to him as he hides his face in the crook of my neck and curses: "Fuck, you're so fucking wet. How am I supposed to keep control?"

And how am _I_ supposed to keep control when he says stuff like that? It's like he doesn't know what his voice and words can do to me! I don't reply anything, just arch myself more, hoping that he gets the drift that I want more, and he does. He plunges more fingers in me, flicking them into my core and making my insides dance the dance of the Devil.

I've never been a squirmer, really. But _now_ ... now that Jace is kissing his way down to my aching core, I'm squirming all over the place. He's being as evil as I was before. He's taking his whole sweet time, making sure that every fibre of my body begs him to make me feel good. And he does. When his tongue finally finds its way to my clit, I'm past the point where I was trying to be silent for my poor neighbours. I'm half screaming, my hands clamping the fabric of the sofa as Jace places his other hand on my stomach to keep me steady.

If he keeps on playing like that with me, I'm going to cum without him even having to fuck me before. I can actually feel it coming to me. Really strongly. I try to repress it for later, but Jace keeps on doing magic to me, sending me new waves of pleasure every time his tongue flicks on my clit. And when he starts gently nibbling me, I know that I'm lost and I won't be able to stop my orgasm from coming.

I longly moan, riding my climax to Jace's fingers and tongue, and I can feel his eyes on me, even though my own eyes are closed. Slowly, he kisses his way back up to me to rest his forehead on mine, his hands still slightly playing with my core. "You have no idea how hot it is to watch you come for me," He tells me with a husky voice, but I can't even think of something witty to respond. He took all my energy with his fucking fingers.

And the worst, is that his thumb drawing circles on my clit are actually arising unknown part of energy in me. During a couple of minutes, he just keeps on arousing me again, though I don't know why he's bothering with that. I mean, I'm so fucking wet already, the Eiffel Tower could easily slide in me.

"Do I need a condom?" He asks me, his lips endlessly kissing my neck, and I shake my head as I tell him:

"I had my last check up last month."

"And for the other thing?"

"I'm on the pill. Take me already," I whine, bucking my hips in the hope to meet him.

And I do, making him growl of satisfaction before he retrieves himself in an agonising slowness. That motherfucker! He'll never stop teasing me. I'm about to lock my legs around his waist so he can't pull that shit again, when his hands steady my folded knees, as if he knew what I wanted to do.

Then he leans to growl in my ear: " I think that between you and I, I'm the one who suffered most, with all your teasing. I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for a week."

I moan, literally turned on by this promise, and my inner walls clench around him, making him smirk. Then he plunges in me in one hard thrust, making me yelp of pleasure, and him groan of satisfaction. I bring my arms to him, to plant my nails in his back, and he finally starts doing what I wanted from him, he rams in me as if his penis is Woody Wood Pecker, pining me to the sofa so hard that it moves.

I pant out, loud and small cries escaping my throat from times to times, when I decided that I refuse to come in that position. I mean, I have Jace Wayland fucking me, and it'd be just sad to climax on a stupid missionary position. So I try to remove him from me, but that motherfucker is damn strong! And he doesn't seem to understand what I want from him.

"Jace, _move_!" I tell him, making him stop to watch me with quizzical eyes. I smirk at him before making him fall backward so I can ride him. And geez, having the power to control how quick I can have him in me is just heavenly.

Jace's hands are holding my waist with an iron grip that I actually love, and every time that he's fully in me, his grip gets tighter, helping to bounce on him. His eyes are ravaging me, before he sits up and takes one of my breast in his mouth. He sucks on it, nibbling it to the point where I squeak of pleasure, arching myself for more. His other hand goes to my other nipple, pinching it hard, just the way I like it, and suddenly, Jace flips us so I'm on all four.

Without any warning, he plunges in me in one hard motion, making me scream of pleasure, and he knots his hand in my skirt that I completely forgot I was still wearing. He uses it as if it were a rein, and he fucks me hard and quick, making my knees burn against the fabric of the sofa.

Then he leans so his sweaty chest is pressed against my sweaty chest, and I reach between my legs, so I can have a hold on his testicles behind me. His free hand suddenly holds my neck, squeezing tight enough to make me whimper, but not so hard so it would hurt. At this point, his thrust are short and fast, and hard. I'm bouncing, only held back by the skirt that he's holding tightly to steady me and fuck me as I wish, and all I can do now is yelp of pleasure every time he hits my G-spot. I can feel that he's close.

"Touch yourself, Clary. I want to see you pleasure yourself. I want you to come with me," He orders in my ear, growling his demand and punctuating every words with a thrust harder than the preceding.

And I oblige. I arch to him, loving the pressure he adds around my neck as I start playing with my clit. Jace nibbles my ear, moaning to the sight of me touching myself, and suddenly, he releases my throat, so he can ride me properly from behind. His thrusts are even harder, if that's possible, and I moan, stopping my ministrations to myself for it's so good.

Jace keeps on ramming in me, grunting of pleasure before I suddenly feel him slap my butt cheek, and I moan-scream of pleasure. He reiterates his move, and I moan again, loving that new sensation he brought, and even more the dirty tone he uses as he asks me:

"Do you like that?"

I moan, unable to pronounce anything, and he starts to slow his pace, slapping me again as he commands: "Say it. Say it, or I won't come inside you."

"I love it, Jace. Hit me even harder," I whine, begging with my body for him to resumes his previous pace, and he does, slapping me harder, and thrusting even harder. I moan, and he grunts before he tells me:

"I'm coming. Touch yourself, Clary. You have no idea how much it excites me."

And so I do, bringing my hand back between my legs. Jace grunts behind me, growling incomprehensible words about how he's coming, and I finally come for the second time of the night, shortly followed by Jace who collapses on top of me when we're both done.

I don't even have the strength to try to find a more comfortable position to sleep, I just fall asleep, with Jace half on top of me, still buried inside of me, and the biggest smile ever possible on my lips.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

It's been a week since that crazy night at Clary's apartment. I think I can honestly and earnestly say that this week has been torture.

In the morning, after I wore her out in every human possible way, we both went back to work. There is nothing wrong with that, really. Except the fact that we did not talk about anything. I won't lie and pretend that I would mind for us to be in a relationship. But ... I did not say a thing and neither did she. We just went back to work, to our little routine, though we are both less playful than we used to be.

I've been lusting over Clary ever since I arrived in this company. And I've been starting to feel something more than lust for her for over a year. But I can never tell if she is just teasing me, lusting over me, or if there is more.

Well, of course since what happened the other night, I know that she was lusting over me, but Clary being a girl that doesn't fit in that normal stereotypical category did not try to be clingy and talk about relationships and such.

Anyway, the real torture isn't so much of not knowing where we are, but more that we have a coworker from another State that came to work with us, and that it's obvious that they know each other. And I don't mean in the biblical sense of the term. They have definitely been very intimate, and he is not shy to show it all over the office.

The way he holds her waist, and whispers in her ear sometimes, it's just enerving. And what's most annoying is that I have no rights to be annoyed like that. She does what she wants with whom she wants. Just ... Not in front of me would be better. Actually, just with me would be perfect.

As I keep rumbling to myself how I wished that Simon, the new coworker/Clary's ex lover, I get up to get myself a cup of coffee, and there I see the two of them. Clary is being her usual self, unreadable; but Simon is balantly flirting with her, without a ounce of shame.

As he keeps on hitting on her, I loudly clear my throat to make myself known to them. Clary looks from him to me, before smiling to me with that smile that always reaches her eyes; while Simon turns a little his head to look at me from head to toe.

But then he looks back at Clary, and leans to kiss her temple in something that looks _**VERY**_ intimate to me. She chuckles and leaves the room, shortly followed by Simon.

It's official, I don't like him. He looks like a rat anyway. A very nerdy and annoying little rat with glasses and bad taste for T-shirts. I mean we're in an office he could at least pretend to be invested and wear work shirts.

After drinking my coffee at the speed of light, I exit myself the room, and go to one of the lost rooms of the building where no one likes to go. It's where we store everything from paper to pens and stuff. But since it's so far away from the offices, no one likes to go there. That and the fact that the lights don't work there.

As I enter the room, I feel like there's already someone there, which I find odd because like I said, no one likes to come here. And here I find Clary, reaching up to grab something on one of the top shelves. Clary is such a short thing, I don't even know why she tries to grab anything above the fourth shelf.

She turns her head a little to me to see who else is in the room with her, and when she sees that it's me, she smirks a little, refocusing her attention on her task as she says: "So, now you decided to become a stalker and stalk me in one of the creepiest room of the building. Nice move, Wayland."

I don't retort anything and simply walk closer to her, feeling the familiar ache in my pants that the mere thought of her causes to me every single day, wether I see her or not.

"Or maybe I just decided that I don't like to share," I tell her in her ear, before grazing my teeth on her lobe as I slowly collide my torso to the back of her body.

I feel her shiver against me, which I won't lie is very exhilarating, and with the same slowness, I let my hand skim on her arms as I start ranting: "Do you enjoy playing with my nerves and flirting with that rat face?"

"Rat face?" She repeats with an incredulous tone. I make her turn so she can face me, and even though I can barely see her, I know that she just rose her eyebrows at me, just to dare me to go further. She always used to do that, but what she doesn't know is that now that I know that the connection between us is not only something in my mind, I will have no shame in going further on the road I just traced in that wretched room.

"Yeah. You could do so much better than him," I say, cupping her face and gently rubbing her cheeks. "You actually did much better than him not even a week ago."

"Oh ... So that's what this is about? You taking some macho claim on me because I am close to Simon?"

"No. It's more me stepping up for what I want," I admit, before I collide my lips to hers with force, all the while lifting her up and pinning her against the nearest wall. She eagerly responds to my sudden move, making me lose my mind. Literally. I don't know what's up with that girl, but the simple fact of her touching my lips makes me lose it. All the self control that took me years to master and conquer always goes away when she ignites that wonderful fire in me through her lips.

Without even thinking twice about it, I almost assault her lips, my fingers buried in her red mane as her hands cling onto my neck for support. As our tongues both battle for power in our mouths, my mind races back to that night when my fantasies became true. To be honest, my mind often went back to that night ever since. Every night to be exact. And right now, having the real thing back in my arms makes me feel like a kid on the morning of Christmas.

I don't even wait for her permission, or a sign of approval from Clary to wind up her skirt and let my fingers search for that sweet spot that I know to be perfect and delicious. She gasps a little when my fingers barely graze her wet core, making me smirk against her lips and look for the tender skin between her neck and shoulder.

With passion, I enter a finger inside of her and vigorously rub her clit until she moans through her bitten lips, arching her back to give me a better access to her neck. To say that this reaction out of Clary turns me on, would be a _huge_ understatement. All I want from her, is for her to moan my name, and I'd remind her how good I can make her feel.

I've always thought it was weird for any party to need for the other to say their name to get off; but like she just pointed out wisely, this is probably me taking some macho claim on her. And when I enter a second finger in her, she plants her nails in my back, gathering the little of fabric from my shirt that she can in the same time.

"Oh Jace," She moans in a whisper, finally giving me what I want. I won't lie and pretend that I'm going to last as long as when I took her on her couch. Or when I took her all over again during the night, twice. There is a whole week of sexual frustration behind me.

With haste, I unbuckle my belt and let my trousers fall to my knees, brining my briefs with them. But instead of impaling her as soon as I am free, I decide to play a little with her nerves, the same way she played with mines throughout the week. "How much do you want this, Clary?"

"Jace ... please," She begs, and I don't wait for more to bury myself inside of her, feeling her wetness envelop me completely as I exhale with an obvious pleasure in her hair. Her fingers are so deep dug into my shoulders, that I wouldn't be surprised if she loses a nail at the end of it, but I won't say that I mind. I would even say, that I liked the little rough and dirty side of Clary that I discovered the other night.

But today, it is all about the moment. It's not about making it last as much as I can, or trying to impress her. It is mostly to get rid of the sexual tension she arose in me, and somehow show her that last time wasn't just something she can easily walk away from.

I keep on pounding into her as if there were no tomorrow, gritting my teeth to keep any noise form coming out, and flying my hands all over her body to remind her how good the whole of me feels; when her inner walls clamps me a little tighter, making it difficult to suddenly think about anything but release.

In a few trusts, I bring my lips to her throat, and bite her neck to stop myself from screaming, unloading everything that I had while she lets out a muffled exhalation that is clearly telling that she just climaxed.

For some minutes, we stay like that, me inside of her, leaking out while the two of us try to catch our breath; and when she feels like her heart is back to the normal, she moves a little, signifying me to move so she can do what she wants to do.

I look at her silhouette trying to make herself decent again, and when she's about to leave without a word, I grab her arm, and whisper in her ear: "How about a dinner at my place tonight?"

‼️ **PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **㈏4Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed㈏4**


	3. New Recruit (1,3K)

**My dear little broccolis ㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **㈏4 So Enjoy this one shot. Like I said, there will be lemons, so read at your own risk. You know me by now. Enjoy!**

‼️ **PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

Life. Love. Lust. All of this is pointless in the end. Even dreams are useless. Because what are we in the end? Nothing. We came from dust, and to dust we will go back. So why the angst? Why he heartbreaks? Why is it so hard to live? To leave? Why am I still here? I should go. They say that it will pass, but it won't. I know it won't. Because she's a fucking sorceress.

The new recruit. I hate her. I do. And still, I kind of hope that she'll drop by my office like she does every night. But I also hope she won't. I hope she will so I can prove to her and I that I am stronger than lust. I hope she won't because she's hot and a part of me want to get in her pants.

Sad, isn't it.

I am Jace Wayland, twenty eight years old CEO in a family corporation, happily married to the love of my life, living the perfect life. I love, and even adore my wife. She's perfect. Nice, kind, living, breathtaking. She never needed me for anything, just to love her like she loves me. And man, do I.

But then, the serpent came to the office. Hot, independent, unafraid to speak her mind. And the serpent decided that she'll get in my pants. Well, I heard she already banged Alec, but that fool got attached. See, the serpent is the kind of woman who doesn't want relationships to come in the way of their careers, so they only sleep around to not become nuns. I know, the serpent told me herself.

And that's why she wants to do me. Because I'm hot, married and in love with my wife. She knows that I'll never leave my wife for her, or even try to start something with her. And that's why she thinks we should have sex. Because she wants me, and we both know I want her. I even had a dream of her the other night, and shamelessly finished it with my wife, without ever telling her that I wasn't thinking of her.

"What are you thinking of, so hard?" Someone suddenly asks me, startling me out of my thoughts, and here is the serpent. In the doorframe of my office, looking at me as if I were naked. Seeing her in her short working skirt and slightly opened blouse immediately awakes certain parts of my body that I wish I could remove and leave in the previous care of my wife.

Slowly, the serpent walks into my office and locks the door behind her. My eyes fly between her bare legs and her décolleté where I can discern the pace of her dark bra. Why is it so hard to breath all of the sudden? Did she suck all the air of this room?

When she's finally in front of me, my desk being the only thing between us, she lightly bends, showing me even more her décolleté as her red lips utter: "What I wouldn't do to feel your lips on me, instead of your eyes."

Even her voice is a fucking turn on. Husky, a little broken, sultry just enough to make you bend her over the desk and fuck her senseless.

Slowly, her hands go to her blouse and unbutton it, leaving me motionless. It's all I can do. If I move even for a second, I'll give in to her. I'll fuck her like I never fucked anyone before. The serpent smirks at me, and moves so she's sitting on my desk, only in her bra and skirt. _I love my wife_.

"Don't you ever think of what we could do together? Or of me doing things that your wife doesn't do anymore. Like my lips on your cock, or me riding you, or me in doggy style. Because I picture you doing do many dirty things to me when I think of you and I alone in this office," She says, and I swallow hard.

Because I did imagine myself doing to her many things. I even jerked myself to those images. The blowjob being the main one. Because her red lips look the were made to suck my dick. And just her saying those things out loud made me damn hard. And she knows it, because she's looking at my bulge with hunger.

Slowly, she gets down of the desk and kneels before me, looking deep in my eyes as her hands go to my belt. I should stop her, but I can't move. She unbuckles me, slowly moisturising her lips by licking them, and then she says: "Tell me you don't want it. Tell me to stop, and mean it. Tell me you never fantasised about fucking my mouth. Tell me, and I'll stop."

I should tell her, and go home. But I can't I just close my eyes and buck my hips to her mouth. Before I can figure anything else, my erection is out of my pants, and she's stroking it with her hand. I open my eyes back, and look at her longing for her to take me in her mouth. But when it becomes obvious that she's teasing me, I strongly take her head in my hands and plunge my dick in her mouth, growling of pleasure.

I hear her moan, and it only makes me go deeper in her mouth, my eyes locked with hers. You know what's crazy, it's the fact that her eyes and my wife's have the exact same shade of green. So I should think of my wife and on how wrong what I'm doing with the serpent is, but I don't. I just let lust take over me, and thrust in the serpent's mouth with force and desperation. I've been longing to do that for so long, and now I get to do it.

When I start thrusting so hard that she gags, she stops her sweet ministrations to my cock and stands up. I look at her, torn between taking her on the desk, and letting her ride me, when I decide for the latter. Let her do all the work. I yank her toward me, and she gets the drift, sliding herself on me. Fuck! She's so fucking wet, so fucking tight that I could finish right now. But I don't.

I grip the back of her hair, and thrust in her making her yelp while I undo her bra. Then I take the offered breast in my mouth, being anything but gentle. The louder she is, the harshest I thrust, the harder I pull her hair, the more I bite and nibble her nipples, and the more she makes noises. It's an endless circle.

Her walls start to tighten around me, and I feel a pressure growing inside of me. I know I'm about to come. It's been a long time since I came that quickly. The more her walls tighten, the more I growl to release the pressure, and finally I let go as she screams a big "Fuck!"

For a couple of minutes, we just stay like that, my hand tightly knot in her hair while we both try to catch our breath; and when we both feel calm again, she gets up and say: "See? It wasn't that complicated."

Then, she leaves while guilt finally takes completely over me. What have I done?

‼️ **PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **㈏4Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed㈏4**

 **㈏4 It is done on purpose that the new recruit does not have a name. It is up to you to think that it was** **Clary, or not...**


End file.
